


Los cuentos de un villano

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Cuenta cuentos, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Un villano llamada cuenta cuentos le gusta jugar a cupido"Yo hago milagros con esta canción: Bíbidi Bábidi Bu, Tú Salacadula dí y Chalchicomula mu, pero para lograr un gran amor dí Bíbidi Bábidi Bu"Los cuentos se salen de control
Relationships: Ava Ayala/Danny Rand, Luke Cage/Jessica Jones, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El cuenta cuentos es un personaje que inventé

"Que aburrido" Dice un villano nuevo esquivando diferentes ataques del equipo de Spiderman

"¡Esto no es divertido!" Grita volando el villano 

"Oye quieres algo de diversión, estoy seguro que en la cárcel hay muchas diversión" Esquiva una telarañas

"¡Eso es!" Saca una balita

"¡Cuidado está armada!"

"Webs es sólo una balita de juguete"

"Ya quisieras que fuera de juguete" La empieza a mover

"Con este hechizo sus vidas serán un cuentos de hadas, salacadula chalchicomula bíbidi Bábidi Bu!"

"Es mi idea o está cantando una canción de Cenicienta?" Pregunta Power Man

"Siete palabras de magia que son: Bíbidi Bábidi Bu salacadula Chalchicomula Bíbidi Bábidi Bu"

"¡No me puedo mover!" Grita Nova

Se siguen estando estáticos en sus lugares

La magia es fuerte muy fuerte

"Yo hago milagros con esta canción: Bíbidi Bábidi Bu, Tú Salacadula dí y Chalchicomula mu, pero para lograr un gran amor dí Bíbidi Bábidi Bu"

Sonríe 

"Salacadula Chalchicomula, bíbidi Bábidi Bu Todo se logra con solo decir: Bíbidi Bábidi, Bíbidi Bábidi, Bíbidi Bábidi Bu"

Unos polvos los envuelven

Ya se pudo mover pero el villano había desaparecido

"¿Como se sienten todos?" Pregunta Spiderman viendo que nada raro les haya salido o les falte

"Todo normal pero deberíamos ir a SHIELD para ver qué nada haya pasado" Dice White tiger

A lo lejos

En una nube sentada se es posible sentado el villano riendo

"¡Esto ser muy divertido!" Grita desapareciendo 

Al día siguiente sería muy divertido 

"Me pregunto quién será primero, esto le podría quitar el trabajo a cupido" Se ríe 

SHIELD

"No parece nada fuera de lo normal"

"Gracias Doc" Le dice suspirando con alivio Peter

"No debería relajarse" Dice entrando Nick Fury

"¿Pero estamos bien no?" Pregunta Peter 

"Este villano se hace llamar el cuenta cuentos" Prende una pantalla

"Si es él" Dice Luke señalando la pantalla

Ven la información de la pantalla donde sale una foto del villano sonriendo 

_Nombre: ??? (Cuenta cuentos)_

_Poderes: Magia desconocida_

_Descripción: Un chico que le encanta hacer travesuras a personas más a los superhéroes, puede viajar en diferentes dimensiones, tiene teletransportación, es un maestro del escondite, la mayoría de sus hechizos se basan en cuentos de hada, las consecuencia puede aparecer a las pocas horas y solo se rompe el hechizo según del cuento que sea_

"Entonces deberíamos esperar a ver que pasa" Dice Danny

"Estén atentos"

**Continuará ....**


	2. Luke (La princesa y el sapo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke es el primero en tener los efectos del cuenta cuentos

Peter mira su comunicador el cual sonaba

"¿Qué hora es?" 

Lo enciende

"Spiderman hace unos 10 minutos te estamos llamando!"

"No grites Ava que paso" Bosteza

"Luke es un sapo"

"Ava Luke no es tan feo"

Se oye un croac

"Iré enseguida"

***

Escuela

"Bueno según la versión original cuando la princesa beso al sapo, ese asqueroso anfibio se convertía en un príncipe, ya partir de esa noche formaron una linda amistad que luego evolucionó a un profundo amor y con el pasar de los años decidieron casarse" Danny cierra el libro

"Un beso rompe el encantamiento" Dice Sam viendo a Luke el cual lo tenían escondido

"Esto me hace recordar a ese incidencia de Thor"

"Luke amigo si me entiendes croac una vez" Danny le pregunta

El sapo croa un vez

"Ahora de dónde sacamos una princesa" Pregunta Ava no pensaban dejar a Luke así 

"Jessica Jones" Dice Sam recordando algo

El sapo Luke empieza a saltar de manera angustiante

"Luke te van a ver" Le susurra Peter 

Nadie se había dado cuenta por suerte 

"Luke la considera una princesa" Dice Danny recordando como hablaba su amiga de la chica

"El amor" Dice Peter divertido viendo a su amigo sapo

A Peter se le viene una idea 

"Tengo una idea" 

Después

"Jessica Jones"

La chica mira al grupo

"¿No son los amigos de Luke?"

"Si lo somos y te queríamos pedir un favor" Dice Ava

Danny saca a Luke

El cual se estaba haciendo pasar por un sapo de juguete

"Esta es mi sapo androide es para una obra de teatro de una amiga y bueno se supone que cuando lo bese bueno hago una funcionó"

Ella lo mira confundida

"Lo que pasa es que lo tiene que besar una" princesa "y bueno tú eres como una"

"Parker me halagas pero" Mira al sapo

"Por que no lo hace ella" Señala a Ava

"Ava no califica para el papel de princesa"

Ava golpe a Sam

"¡Oye eso duele!"

"Parece tan real ..." Dice viéndolo

Lo toca

"No creo que sea la indicada"

En parte le daba algo de asco aunque solo sea un juguete

Si no lograban que ella lo besara Luke sería un sapo para siempre

_Imaginación de Peter_

_Se imagina la presentación de equipo_

_¡Tigre blanco!_

_¡Estrella nueva!_

_Puño de hierro!_

_¡Hombre araña!_

_¡Croac!_

Solo mueve su cabeza

"Jessica" 

Ella lo mira

Hora de sacar el arma Parker

"Por favor" Pone ojos de cachorro tierno

Se queda viéndolo 

"... Esta bien, me voy arrepentir de esto" Dice ella

"El encanto Parke" Dice sonriendo 

El sapo Luke solo rueda los ojos

Se acerca y besa al sapo

Una nube envuelve al sapo

"¿Eh? ¿Luke?" La noquean

"¿Ava?" Le grita Luke atrapando a Jessica

"Que no era el plan noquearla después de que lo besara?"

A los pocos minutos

"¿Qué paso? ¿Quién me golpeó?"

Solo estaba Peter y Luke

"No fue un golpe parece que mi rana metálica se le quemo un circuito y eso te electrocuto, lo siento mucho" Se disculpa 

"No importa"

"Una cosa más Luke fue el que te cuido mientras estabas inconciente, bueno los veré después"

Se va 

Jessica ve a Luke

El solo mira a otro lado ya que sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas 

"Gracias por cuidarme Luke" Saca un papel

Se lo entrega

"Llámame" Besa su mejilla

Solo se queda ahí

Mira el papel y sonríe 

"Que hermoso" Dice el villano limpiándose unas lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras veía escondido la escena

"Blanca nieves sigue"

**Continuará ....**


	3. Ava y Danny (Blanca nieves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava y Danny son los siguientes

Había pasado unos días

Nada había pasado

El equipo estaba teniendo su entrenamiento habitual

"Por hoy es suficiente"

Todos parecen muy cansados

"Cada día siento que nos quiere" Dice Peter sacándose la máscara

"Ya regreso"

White tiger va en busca de una botella de agua

"¿Una manzana?" Estaba al lado de su botella de agua

"(Con ella necesitaré ayuda)" El cuenta cuentos que estaba escondido empieza a recitar el hechizo

Ava muerde la manzan

Cae al suelo

Sus compañeros llegan y la ven tirada en piso con la manzana

"Una manzana envenenada" Dice Peter

"Blanca nieves" Dice Danny cargandola

***

Ava estaba en la enfermería

Los demás ido a buscar un cuento de blanca nieves

La camilla donde estaba se transforma en una urna de cristal

"Bíbidi Bábidi, Bíbidi Bábidi, Bíbidi Bábidi Bu"

Ava ya no tenía su traje

Ahora tenía un vestido de blanca nieves 

El cuenta cuentos se esconde

***

"Danny cuando te cambiaste" Le pregunta Luke viéndolo mientras entran a la enfermería

Tenía un traje de principe

"Ni idea" Dice algo sorprendido

"Chicos" Sam señala a Ava

"Como blanca nieves, los 7 enanitos la pusieron en una urna de cristal ya que no tuvieron corazón para enterrarla"

"No hay enanos no?" Pregunta Luke buscándolos

"No creo" Danny se acerca a verla

Se veía tan pacífica, tan bella

"Según el cuento el príncipe que pasaba por ahí, se enamora al verla, cuando el príncipe la besa esto hace que Blancanieves expulsa el trozo de manzana de su garganta y revive, enamorándose del príncipe con quien se casa" Peter cierra el libro

"Y como Danny es el del traje ya sabes que hacer"

La besa sin quejarse

Ava escupe el trozo de manzana

"(Que lindo!)" Piensa el cuenta cuentos viendo la escena

"¿Danny? Gracias" Lo abraza

"Es un placer ayudar"

El cuenta cuentos manda las coordenadas a ellos como regalo

"(Aún necesito pensar en esos dos)" Desparece 

"Parece que tenemos la ubicación del cuenta cuentos" Dice Peter viendo las coordenadas

"Entonces que esperamos .... Pero primero me cambiaré este vestido es tonto"

Después

Estaban en un almacén

"Todos saben el plan"

Mueven su cabeza

Entran al almacén

Había diferentes objetos de cuentos 

La zapatilla de Cenicienta

La rosa de la bella y la bestia

La aguja con la que se pico Bella

El gorro de Peter pan

El espejo de la reina malvada

El cetro de maléfica

Una luz se enciende

En un trono un chico con corona estaba

"Bienvenidos chicos de cuentos el príncipe sapo, blanca nieves y su príncipe azul, pero ustedes dos faltan que cuento podrían ser"

"¿Príncipe sapo?" Dice Power Man algo ofendido

"Blanca nieves" Dice White tiger afilando sus garras

"¿Príncipe azul?" Solo dice puño de hierro confundido

"¡Si ustedes pasó las pruebas de amor!"

"....."

"Estas demente" Le dice Spiderman

"Tu faltas pero que podría ser" Empieza a pensar

"¿La bella y la bestia? ¿Caperucita roja? Umh ya se ...!"

"¡Romeo!" Señala a Nova

"¡Y Julieta!" Señala a Spiderman

"Jajaja eres la chica" Se ríe Nova

Le lanza una telaraña en la boca

"Quieres oír este cuento se llama como el cuenta cuentos fue arrestado!" Empiezan a atacar

"¿Tiene romance?"

"¡Eso importa!" Esquiva a white tiger

"¡No así no es divertido!" Saca su balita

"¡Cuidado!"

"¡Bíbidi Bábidi, Bíbidi Bábidi, Bíbidi Bábidi Bu!"

El escenario cambia

White tiger, Power Man y puño de hierro están en unas sillas de teatro

A unos asientos más está el cuenta cuentos

Un reflector se enciende

En el escenario estaban Spiderman y Nova

Pero

Su equipo estalla en risas

Spiderman tenía un vestido de Julieta y Nova uno de Romeo

"¡Silencio!" Con su balita los calla 

"¡Empiecen!" La mueve 

"Oh cabeza de cubeta donde estás que no te veo" Dice irritado Spiderman

"Oh webhead donde estás que no te veo" Dice divertido por no ser el que lleve el vestido

"¡Bravo, bravo!" Aplaude 

Hace que sus compañeros aplaudan

Lanza una rosa

"¡Fue muy divertido!" Grita viéndolos y devolviendolos a la normalidad

"Ustedes nacieron para este papel!" Pone pulgares arriba

"Bueno mi trabajo está hecho, gracias por toda esta diversión pero tengo que ir a otro lugar"

"¡Espera!"

Spiderman se columpia hacia él

Mueve su mano sin darse cuenta de lo que tenía cerca

Spiderman se había pinchado con una aguja

"Chicos porque el mundo da vueltas ...."

Cae dormido

"¡UPS, adiós!" Desaparece el cuenta cuentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cuenta cuentos no es malo solo travieso


	4. Sam y Peter (bella durmiente)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman se columpia hacia él
> 
> Mueve su mano sin darse cuenta de lo que tenía cerca
> 
> Spiderman se había pinchado con una aguja
> 
> "Chicos porque el mundo da vueltas ...."
> 
> Cae dormido
> 
> "¡UPS, adiós!" Desaparece el cuenta cuentos

SHIELD

"Esta en un profundo sueño, como si estaba en coma" Dice Ava viéndolo

Le quieritado su máscara

"La bella durmiente" Dice Danny

"Que tiene de bella" Dice Nova señalando a Peter el cual dormía profundamente

Aunque no admitiría que si se veía algo tierno 

"Entonces si está basado en ese cuento como los demás eso significa que" Dice White tiger recordando el cuento que solían contarle a los niños

"Un beso de amor verdadero lo despertara" Dice sereno Danny

"¿Traemos a MJ?" Pregunta Power Man

"Amor verdadero no amor de prescolar" 

"Entonces" Sam ve que lo miran 

"Por que me están mirando"

"No es obvio príncipe"

Entiende el mensaje

"No no lo besaré que lo haga Ava"

"Sam, se gustan los dos, pero son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta"

"El primer paso es la aceptación"

"¿Tú también Danny, Luke?"

"Amigo solo bésalo"

"No es tan fácil"

"Si no lo haces dormirá por cien años"

Se quita el casco

"Solo no miren"

"Esta bien nos voltearemos" 

Se dan la vuelta

Se acerca y lo mira unos segundos

"(Eres tan lindo dormido ....)"

Se acerca lentamente mientras pone sus manos en su acara

"(Te amo webhead, te amo Peter Parker)"

Lo besa con pasión

Mete su lengua probando todo

Si este sería su único beso lo aprovecharía

Se separa y espera

Nada

"Te dije que no funcionaría ..." Dice algo triste y dolido

"Que no funciono?" Pregunta Peter viéndolo 

"¡Parker!" Lo abraza

"Gua que paso para que Sam me abrace"

"Una larga historia" Le dice Danny

Sam lo suelta

Lo golpea

"¡¿Por que fue eso ?!"

"Por idiota como se te ocurre hacer eso que le habríamos dicho a tu tía si el beso no funcionaba"

"¿Beso? ¿Que beso?"

"Mi * rda" susurra

"Nosotros los dejamos solos" Se van dejándolos solos

"¿Sam tú me besaste?"

"Ok lo siento no quería ellos yo ...!" No termina ya que Peter yo estaba besando

Un beso algo bruto

"No seas idiota, bueno de más de lo usual si el beso funciono significa que"

"¿Me amas?"

Solo sonríe 

"Te quiero Sam, no te amo" Lo besa de nuevo 

"Entonces quieres que te lleve en mi caballo a mi reino" Dice con burla

Se ríen de eso

Y así empezó un lindo amor

Fin


End file.
